


The Air I Breathe

by napstablookk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 504 Plan - Freeform, ADHD, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Allergies, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asthma, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Diabetes, Dyslexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epilepsy, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Eret is Tubbo's Parental Figure, Even though they're brothers, Explicit Language, Foster Care, Foster Kid TommyInnit, Foster kid Technoblade, Foster kid Wilbur Soot, Found Family, High School, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hypoglycemia, IEP plan, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Trust, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Middle School, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Neglect, Neighbor Eret, Neighbor Tubbo, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Nut allergy, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Siblings, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, References to Depression, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), School, Seizure Alert Dog, Seizures, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sensory Overload, Sensory Processing Disorder, Service Dogs, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Social Worker Nihachu, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher Awesamdude, Techno is soft for Tommy, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Therapy, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Type 1 Diabetes, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), hyperglycemia, inhalers, panic disorder, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstablookk/pseuds/napstablookk
Summary: Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. This was just another foster home, he'd be here for 2 months tops, there was nothing different about this time compared to any of the others, so why did he find himself hoping that it would be?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Jschlatt - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 404





	The Air I Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets a call about a boy needing emergency placement, of course his big heart wouldn't let him say no.

This wasn't how Phil was planning on spending his Wednesday morning, but here he was; sitting in the small office of a social worker because his big heart couldn't let him pass up the opportunity to give someone in need a place to stay. 

He had just dropped Wilbur and Techno off at school. Wilbur was a senior and Techno was a junior, they could both drive but the family only had two cars: one of which was Phil's and the other the boys' shared, but that one was broken down for the time being so Phil offered to take them. They weren't tight on money, Phil could easily buy both of the boys cars but Techno barely left the house as-is and insisted his father use that money on something else.

Phil hadn't even pulled out of the school's parking lot when his phone started to ring, he suspected it to be one of the boys telling him they left something at home and they'd need him to go grab it, so he was a little taken aback by the woman's voice that sounded through the speaker;

_"Hello?" He said picking up the phone,_

_"Good morning, is this Mr. Phil Watson?"_

_"Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?"_

_"Of course, I'm Miss Nihachu, a social worker involved in the case of a teen boy who's looking for emergency placement. We had your number down from previous interactions with our agency, I was wondering if you'd be open to housing another boy?"_

_Phil bit his lip while thinking. They had space for another kid, but it wasn't clean at the moment. They had the money. Wilbur would be fine with it but Techno would probably need a little time. He could turn around and go pick the boys up from school again and call it a family emergency._

_"Yeah, I think I've got the space for another. What are my next steps from here?"_

_"That is so relieving, thank you for being so generous Mr. Watson. Since this is a special case, I'd like for you to come in as soon as possible. I can send you the address of my office so we can meet, go over important things, and you can meet him. Does that sound alright?"_

_"Yes, I'll see you when I arrive,"_

And with that, Phil performed an _almost_ legal U-turn right back towards Techno and Wilbur's school. When he signed the boys out, Techno was the only one who was mildly concerned (Wilbur was just happy to get out of school for the day), but Phil told him they'd talk once they got in the car. 

"Alright, we're havin' a serious talk so get ready," Phil said as he shut his door and buckled himself in, he waited for the boys to do the same.

"So I got a call from a social worker," Techno stiffened slightly at his words, "It's nothing bad and it doesn't involve either or you, per se. But, there's a boy in need of emergency placement, so I'm taking you boys home and you're both going to clean the guest room up. That means no fighting, no bickering, no waiting until the last second. I don't know much about this boy yet, I don't know if he has trauma or what's going to make him comfortable but the least we can do is give him a clean room to call his own." Phil finished, 

"So... how long am I getting out of school?" Of course, that's what Wilbur was worried about, 

Phil huffed out a laugh, "Maybe a day or two? Depends on how things go with the new kid." Phil said as he pulled out of the high school, the rest of the drive home was quiet aside from the soft acoustic guitar that played through the radio.

Phil dropped off his boys at their home before pulling out again and heading off to Miss Nihachu's office. 

The office building was on the smaller side, the outside was made of a stone brick pattern but it wasn't cold-looking. The building had a warm aura to it, almost like it was welcoming anyone and everyone. The front door was one of those revolving glass doors, it led to a cozy looking waiting room with a receptionist to the left, 

"Hi, sir! How may I help you?" 

"Hello, I just got off the phone with Miss Nihachu? She should be expecting me." Phil responded, 

"Alright, her office is down the hall on your left, and not the second but the third door to your right." 

Phil nodded and made his way into Miss Nihachu's room, 

"Hello Phil, I really appreciate you coming in on such short notice. Should we get started by going over some of Tommy's files?" So the boy's name was Tommy, Phil thought to himself while nodding in response. He was handed a thick manila folder,

"On top, you'll find Tommy's Crisis Note, next is his Characteristic checklist. But let me just tell you a little bit about him before you see all of that," Miss Nihachu started, "Tommy's 14, he's been in 10 different foster homes, one of which legally adopted him then lost the parental rights due to child abuse charges. Tommy has been through quite a bit, and I just want you to know that he's very untrusting. He's untrusting of adults although he's slightly more comfortable around women, he's untrusting of his peers, he doesn't speak unless spoken to, he's very nervous and on edge constantly, but I've been working Tommy's case for a week now and once you get that boy to talk, he never shuts up. He loves bugs and playing outside, his smile can light up a room and I've never heard a laugh quite as contagious as his, he wants to make friends but he doesn't know how, he just wants to be a kid and unfortunately life hasn't been kind enough to let him and I really hope you give him the chance to recover and be able to enjoy life again. I know you've done this before, Mr. Watson, but please don't let what's on those papers define and limit Tommy."

"You're right when you say I've done this before, Miss Nihachu. Techno, one of my sons, came from a horrible set of three foster homes. It took almost a year to get him to be completely comfortable with us. Wilbur, my first son, couldn't look me in the eyes for months. They've had their rough spots, but I'd expect them to with the upbringing they've had. These papers are nothing but a suggestion on how I should go about helping him." Phil reassured her. He waited until she smiled to open the papers.

The first paper was a crisis note, 

_**NAME: Thomas B. Innit DATE: 1-17-21** _

_**[x] Danger to self**  
**Explanation: Has shown thoughts of self-injury and performed actions resulting in self-injury**  
_ _**[ ] Danger to others**  
**Explanation: Not applicable**  
_ _**[x] Anxiety/Panic**  
**Explanation: hyperventilating after a suspected nightmare, hyperventilating when sleeping without a night light**  
**[ ] Depersonalization/Derealization**  
**Explanation: **Not applicable****  
**[x] Self Injury**  
**Explanation: Punched wall, used a plastic knife to cut wrist**  
**[x] Agitated**  
**Explanation: Became agitated when questioned repeatedly by a police officer to answer about his most previous foster family**  
**[ ] Psychotic episode**  
**Explanation: **Not applicable**** _

_****INTERVENTION: removed from the household and re-placed back into the foster system** ** _

_****PLAN: to be placed in new foster family** ** _

It was nothing Phil hadn't seen before, this just left him know that he'd have to make sure the boy stayed safe, Phil could take the lock off of his door for the time being, and not try and force him to talk about things he doesn't want to talk about. Which should be common sense when it comes to a minor with trauma. 

The next paper was a packet of three pages, the characteristic form. The characteristic form was mainly used for the foster parent to get a feel on what type of kid they were coming in contact with, whether that be physical or mental issues, or even just hobbies that they enjoy.

_**CHILD CHARACTERISTICS CHECKLIST FOR FOSTER CARE AND/OR ADOPTION** _

_**NAME OF APPLICANT: Thomas B. Innit** _

_**DATE OF COMPLETION: 5-29-18 Updated: 1-18-21** _

_**NAME OF REPRESENTING AGENCY/AGENT: Miss. Niki Nihachu** _

_**GENDER OF CHILD: Male  
  
AGE OF CHILD: 14 (updated)** _

_**NUMBER OF BIOLOGICAL SINLINGS: 0** _

_**RACE/ETHNICITY: White** _

_**LANGUAGE: English  
note: Birth parents spoke English and French but Child has not any shown knowledge of the French language as of 4-19-15** _

_**PLACEMENT HISTORY: Child has had previous foster placement(s)** _

_**BIRTH HISTORY: Low birth weight/premature birth resulting in minor health conditions** _

_**DEVELOPMENTAL:** _

  1. _**Speech problems: Mild/May not require therapy  
continued diagnosis: Selective mutism**_
  2. _**Visual impairment: Mild/requires treatment  
**__**continued diagnosis: Nearsightedness**_ _ **  
notes: Child refuses to wear glasses or contacts**_



_**DENTAL:** _

  1. _**Dental problems: Moderate/Orthodontist required  
continued diagnosis: braces  
**__**notes: completed braces and now uses retainer**_



_**ALLERGIES/RESPIRATORY PROBLEMS:** _

  1. _**Allergy- food  
**__**notes: nuts/EPI-PEN required**_
  2. _**Asthma  
notes: Inhaler required**_ _  
**notes continued: Exercise induced**_



_**OTHER MEDICAL CONDITIONS:** _

  1. _**Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder  
**__**notes: prescribed medication**_ _ **  
notes continued: refuses to take prescribed medication**_
  2. _**Type-1 Diabetes: Insulin Dependent  
**__**notes: Uses Dexcom**_
  3. _**Seizures/Epilepsy  
**__**notes: takes medication/has no recorded seizure since 8-2019**_
  4. _**Dyslexia  
notes: investigation found no treatment or help has been provided for this condition**_



_**MEDICATION:** _

  1. _**Child requires daily medication for one or more conditions  
**__**notes: medications include **Strattera** for ADHD (refuses to take), Insulin for T1D, **Depakene** for seizures**_



_**SLEEPING PROBLEMS:** _

  1. _**Nightmares**_
  2. _**Afraid of sleeping in the dark**_
  3. _**Afraid of the dark**_



_**DIETARY/EATING PROBLEMS:** _

  1. _**Possessive over food/hoards food**_ ****



_**MENTAL/EMOTIONAL HEALTH:** _

  1. _**Required or is currently in counseling/therapy  
**__**notes: Child refuses counseling/therapy**_



_**MENTAL HEALTH DIAGNOSIS (with definitions):** _

  1. _**Adjustment disorder  
**__**Definition: A condition in which you experience more stress than would normally be expected in response to a stressful or unexpected event, and the stress causes significant problems in your relationships, at work or at school.**_
  2. _**Sensory Processing Disorder  
Definition: A condition in which the brain has trouble receiving and responding to information that comes in through the senses which can result in elevated stress levels, mood swings, meltdowns, and shutdowns**_
  3. _**Depression  
**__**Definition: A mental health disorder characterized by persistently depressed mood or loss of interest in activities, causing significant impairment in daily life.**_
  4. _**Anxiety/Panic Disorder  
Definition: A mental health disorder characterized by feelings of worry, anxiety, or fear that are strong enough to interfere with one's daily activities**_



_**EDUCATION (SCHOOL AGE CHILD):** _

  1. _**Current grade level: 8th grade**_
  2. _**Holds self to high standards**_
  3. _**Achieves at below grade level in regular classes**_
  4. _**Child struggles with school**_
  5. _**Cognitive Functioning: Above Average  
**_
  6. _**Has behavior problems in school frequently**_
  7. _**Has academic problems occasionally**_
  8. _**Needs tutoring in one or more subjects  
notes: one subject- Math**_
  9. _**Child has been suspended  
notes: suspended due to amount of absences**_
  10. _**Academically behind due to poor attendance**_
  11. _**Child does not participate in school activities**_



_**SPECIAL EDUCATION:** _

  1. _**Has been evaluated and received IEP and 504 plan  
**__**notes: attached**_



Phil quickly glanced over the two attached papers

_**SEE 504:**  
**Accommodations for: Thomas B. Innit**  
**Concerning the diagnosis: Anxiety/ADHD/Dyslexia** _

  1. _**"Cool Down Passes" to take a break from the classroom when needed**_
  2. _**Provide positive reinforcement**_
  3. _**Signal class first when giving directions to make sure his attention is on the teacher (clapping hands)**_
  4. _**Allow pacing, running an errand, handing out papers, etc.**_
  5. _**Prompt in advance before calling on him to answer a question**_
  6. _**Gets to choose seating**_
  7. _**Extra time and warnings before school drills**_
  8. _**Extra time on tests**_
  9. _**Allowed to sit out/do alternative assignment when oral work is assigned**_
  10. _**Allow one notecard on tests**_



_**SEE IEP:**  
**Accommodations for: Thomas B. Innit**  
**Concerning the diagnosis: Epilepsy** _

_**SEIZURES EXPERIENCED INCLUDE (with definitions)** _

  1. _**Absence Seizures:  
**__**Definition: Seizures (sometimes called petit mal seizures) that are usually just a few seconds long. They happen suddenly and the person will stop what he or she is doing, and then resume it as soon as the seizure is over. They may happen many times in a day or in clusters during the day. Type of generalized seizure.  
  
**_
  2. _**Atonic Seizures:  
Definition: Also called drop seizures, these seizures produce a sudden loss in muscle tone. A person’s head will drop or the person will drop to the ground. Injury can occur; these seizures occur without warning. Type of generalized seizure.**_ ****
  3. **_Complex Partial Seizures:  
_****_Definition: Seizures begin in one part of the brain and involve a loss of consciousness or impaired consciousness. May cause automatic behaviors such as lip smacking, chewing, swallowing, fidgeting, or other repetitious, stereotypic behavior._** ** _  
_**
  4. **_Tonic Seizures:  
Definition: Seizures in which the person’s leg, arm, or body muscles stiffen. The person’s legs may extend. The person usually remains conscious. Generalized seizure. _**
  5. **_Tonic-Clonic Seizures:  
Definition: The most common type of seizure. They begin with a tonic phase, in which the arms and legs stiffen, and then  
continue with a clonic phase, in which the limbs and face jerk.  
During the tonic portion of a seizure, a person may have an initial vocalization followed by their breathing slowing or stopping; during the clonic portion, breathing usually returns, but may be irregular, noisy or seem labored. The person may be incontinent and may  
bite his or her tongue or the inside of his or her mouth during the seizure. Generalized seizure. _**



_**FIELD TRIPS AND EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES:** _

  1. _**Thomas will participate in all field trips and school related activities without restriction and with all accommodations listed below**_



_**ACCOMMODATIONS:** _

  1. _**If Thomas has a seizure during a test, he will be allowed to take the test at another time without any penalty.  
**_****
  2. _**Provide a warning if a video/movie will include flashing lights that may trigger a seizure, missing any assignments related to this exclusion will have no penalty and will not need to be made up.  
  
**_
  3. _**If Thomas has side effects from his seizure medication that effect his ability to concentrate on schoolwork or tests, he may have extra time to complete the assignment without any penalty.  
  
**_
  4. _**If Thomas arrived late to school because of an adjusted start time due to the need to wake up later to avoid morning seizures, he will not be penalized for work missed and will be given an opportunity to make up the work.  
  
**_
  5. _**Thomas shall be given instruction without penalty to help him make up any classroom work missed die to epilepsy care.  
  
**_
  6. _**Thomas shall not be penalized for absences required for medical appointments and/or for illness related to his epilepsy.  
  
**_
  7. _**Thomas' guardians shall be informed each day of any seizures that occurred at school or at any school-related activity or event. The information given to the parents shall be in writing and shall include information about the type(s) of seizure(s) that occurred, any first aid or treatment provided, and any other relevant information.**_



Phil has dealt with ADHD in Techno and Anxiety in Wilbur, obviously it's different for everyone it affects, but at least he wasn't going in completely blind. Epilepsy was something new for him, but since Tommy hadn't had a seizure in about two years, he hoped everything would be smooth sailing from here. He flipped the pages back to keep reading the original form,

_**TEMPERAMENT/PERSONALITY** _

  1. _**Shy**_
  2. _**Withdrawn/tunes out**_
  3. _**Quiet**_
  4. _**Responsible**_
  5. _**Timid**_
  6. _**Anxious**_
  7. _**Reserved**_
  8. _**Compulsive**_
  9. _**Resourceful**_



_**BEHAVIORS/CHARACTERISTICS** _

  1. _**Tendency to be uncomfortable around adults**_
  2. **_Follows adults directions_**
  3. **_Difficulty attaching_**
  4. **_Uncomfortable around overly affectionate people_**
  5. **_Fearful_**
  6. **_Stubborn_**
  7. **_Difficulty making friends/relating with other children_**
  8. **_Lying_**
  9. **_Stealing/Hoarding food_**
  10. **_Possessive over food_**
  11. **_Possessive over personal possessions_**
  12. **_Self-abusive/Self-harming_**
  13. **_Suicidal thoughts (past)_**



_**OTHER BEHAVIORS:** _

  1. _**Uses foul language**_
  2. _**Has previously runaway  
**__**notes: may still be at risk to running due to trust issues**_



_**SUBSTANCE USE:** _

  1. _**Has been previously exposed to marijuana**_



_**FAMILY HISTORY:** _

  1. _**Child's birth parents have both passed**_
  2. _**Child has no living blood relatives**_
  3. _**Child is not in contact with pervious Adoptive/Foster Families**_
  4. _**Sexually Abused: Indirect**_
  5. _**Physically abused**_
  6. _**Psychologically or Emotionally abused**_
  7. _**Child is a victim of Physical neglect**_
  8. _**Child is a victim of Emotional neglect**_
  9. _**Child has been exposed to domestic violence**_
  10. _**Child's birth/foster/adoptive family member has a criminal record**_



_**ONE OR BOTH PARENTS HAVE BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH:** _

  1. _**Depression**_
  2. _**Borderline personality disorder**_



_**END OF DOCUMENT** _

Phil closed the folder and looked up, Miss Nihachu had been staring at him with a worries look on her face, almost as is she was expecting him to back out after reading everything, 

"So when do I get to meet him?" Phil asked, he could practically see her relax in her seat, 

"You could meet him right now if you'd like, he's just in the room across the hall, unless you have any questions?"

"Well I do have one question," Phil started, Miss Nihachu looked at him expectantly, "Why was he in need of an emergency placement?"

"There's a story, but I do have to warn you, it's a bit graphic. He was removed from his pervious foster home last week due to sexual abuse, although there was no physical contact his foster father had forced him to watch pornography then bragged about it on a blog post, the police were notified and he was removed. The two group homes that were near by didn't have any room for him and the local orphanage didn't want to deal with his trauma so they declined taking him in, he's been staying here during the days and then at nights he has to go to the police station because he has no where else to go." 

Phil couldn't help the rage that boiled in his chest but he knew it'd do no good to let it out so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought to himself that he was going to give Tommy the best goddamn family to love and protect him. 

"I think I'm gonna go meet him now," Phil decided standing, 

"The only thing we ask is that you leave the door cracked open, just policy."

Phil nodded and headed across the hall to Tommy's room. 

He knocked softly on the door before peaking his head in, Tommy was sitting criss-cross applesauce on a small loveseat. He had a mop of curly blond hair on top of his head that a little unkempt, it hung down over his forehead and probably needed a trim sooner than later. When he glanced up at Phil, Phil noticed that Tommy had some of the brightest blue eyes he'd ever need, it looked almost as if someone was shining a flashlight directly onto his irises. 

"Hi Tommy, mind if I come in?" Phil asked, Tommy looked him over once before setting down the tablet he had been planning on and nodding stiffly, "I know we haven't met yet but I heard you needed a place to stay?" 

Tommy didn't respond, he only kept his eyes on the man with his hands folded neatly his his lap.

"Well, Miss Nihachu told me you haven't exactly had the best place to sleep, so she called me and asked if I could foster you, I've also heard you've had some experience with fostering so I know I'm dealing with a professional," The corner of Tommy's mouth twitched but he didn't dare smile. He barely knew this man and for all he knew this could be a front for something horrible happening behind the scenes. Tommy's seen it all before. 

"I'll start off with a little introduction and then if you're feeling up to it, you can tell me a bit about yourself?" Phil offered, Tommy liked how he was given a choice, it made him feel like his opinion and feelings finally mattered, 

"My name is Phil Watson, I'm 32 and my other boys say I'm basically ancient. I've got two sons, Techno and Wilbur, they were both foster kids at one point but I've adopted them. Wilbur's the oldest, he's 18 and Techno will be 17 in about a month. I know you might be thinking Techno is an odd name, but Techno's nonbinary and goes by he/they pronouns and they chose the name themselves. If sexuality or gender identity is something you want to experiment in, know that you are more than welcome and accepted with me. I personally am a bit of a bookworm, so is Techno. If reading is something you're into we've got quite the selection of books. Techno's also our Whiz kid, so if you're having any trouble in school he's your guy. Wilbur's super big into music too so if you get him talking about it, he'll never shut up, just a warning. I think you'll get along with them quite well. We don't have any pets unless you want to count the neighborhood stray cat that's for some reason chosen our backyard to frequent the most, although Techno's been begging for a dog for the past few years and I'm thinking about caving in for his 17th birthday, but Wilbur's more of a cat person. Oh! Also, you don't have to worry about sharing any space with them, I don't know what you're living arrangements looked like at your past homes but you'll have a room to yourself, it's a little bland right now but we can go shopping for decorations or anything else you might need." Phil finished, Tommy glanced away for a second to process everything, then looked back in Phil's direction and nodded, opting to not vocally respond.

"One last thing though, Tommy. I've read through your files," Tommy instantly looked away and shifted uncomfortably, "You've been through a lot. More than most people could even imagine. I don't expect you to perfect, you're allowed to not be okay, you're allowed to have off days, hell, even off _weeks_. You don't have to trust me, or Techno, or Wilbur, you don't have to come eat family meals with us if that setting would make you uncomfortable, but I do ask that you eat, and I ask that if something is wrong you come to me, whether you hurt yourself or you have a nightmare or panic attack or you just had a bad day, you don't have to explain anything, but if I don't know then we can't do anything to work past it. I'm not going to lie, it's not going to be easy and things probably won't seem fair because you'll lose a bit of privacy to begin with that you'll gain back when I know you're safe and you can have breaks if you need. I just want you to be able to be a kid again." Phil explained,

Tommy nodded again, "I think I'd like that." He responded. He may not have been able to meet Phil's eyes, he may not have smiled, but he was hopeful. Hopeful that maybe, just maybe this house would be different and he'd finally have a loving family and for once in his short and daunting life Tommy would be able to breathe.


End file.
